Talk:Casual Outfits
Delete This article has a number of problems so I'll list them: :1)Picture of Shepard, (can be fixed but I start off with the biggest) :2)It can only be obtained by moddding the ini files, therefore it can't be accessed on the 360 :3)Grammar :4)Formatting problems everywhere. :5)Title is Misspelled Personally I don't think this should wait the 7 days and should be deleted now IMHO. Lancer1289 23:07, June 18, 2010 (UTC) : I concur. PhoenixBlue 23:10, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Call me mister contrary: N7 Armor page has pics of Shepard all over the place, and this page has a very similar purpose. No argument on that point. That pic should either be removed or moved into a "modding" section So fix it Same as above So do a move I agree that this page is in sorry shape at the moment, but if it were nurtured it could be a valuable place for some information about the outfits Shepard can wear on the normandy. AFAIK, there's no place on the wiki that currently has this information, if there is, then this would be the biggest evidence that this page needs to be deleted. If this page isn't prematurely neutered, then I'd certainly love to help get it up to speed. Dammej 23:26, June 18, 2010 (UTC) : Okay, Mr. Contrary. :) You do have a point on 1, actually, but all the pics of armor have a "default" male Shepard -- the same one on the game box. I suppose one could photoshop the facial features away, but I can see why it was done the way it was. As for the outfits themselves, they serve no in-game purpose other than aesthetics, so what could be said about them? PhoenixBlue 23:36, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Well, since there are only five or so, with no information on them, I say just delete it. MEffect Fan 23:30, June 18, 2010 (UTC) :Agreed, a page for the armor pieces makes sence because they each have something to add to combat. The thing that scares me is that if this article is left up it sets a president to have a seperate page for each armor piece and each outfit that is in the game. We don't have pages for each armor piece because it is listed on the N7 Armor page, where it is more relevant. Having that many pages, devoted to just one item, would just create pages with a picture and one maybe two lines of text. That maybe acceptable for characters who don't have a lot of info, but play a part in the story. Seperate pages for each outfit and armor piece, unnecessary. I also can't see a page for the outfits becuase it is unnecessary, as they don't do anything like the armor pieces do, and becuase only 4 outfits, 5 with Kasumi, are avaliable, it isn't necessary. Lancer1289 23:37, June 18, 2010 (UTC)SpartHawg948 What a damn train-wreck of a page. I agree that this page needs to be deleted, post haste. If people really think that this is valuable info, put it on the armor page. 5 uniforms that have no effect on gameplay other than aesthetics don't need a page, as evidenced by the 3 lines of text in the article. 23:47, June 18, 2010 (UTC) : (edit conflicts!!!)Well, I think the intention for this page was to show all of the casual outfits. I didn't make it, so I could be wrong, but it seems like an educated guess to me. So it still wouldn't be one page for each "outfit." But like you said, there's really not much to be said about casual outfits other than "this is what they look like." :So perhaps it's not deserving of its own article. If not, where should someone go to look at the casual outfits on the wiki? I think there should at least be some place on the wiki that someone could look at the casual outfits. Several tutorials exist for modding in alternate outfits as well. That sort of information would fit nicely there. (edit conflict): Armor page might be good, as sparthawg suggests. Dammej 23:49, June 18, 2010 (UTC) :I agree, a separate subheading under the Armour (sorry, Armor) article would do nicely. Perhaps with images? Bronzey 02:36, June 19, 2010 (UTC) :i wrote this page because i just wanted to list what you can wear on the normandy this was my first time making a page on this website so im sorry if i didn`t make it standard as for spelling i thought i did a spell check but i guess not as for moving it under armor i can agree with that but just because i dont know how to make great pages does not give you the right to make fun of new people now does itAdmiralmorris 23:34, June 19, 2010 (UTC) :and i did not know you can only get that uniform through modding because to me it look`s like one off the default ones Admiralmorris 23:36, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Who has been making fun of new people, and where was this done? A few people commented on the spelling and grammar of the article, which were problematic, and I asked on your talk page if you could please ensure proper spelling, at the very least when naming articles, but I don't recall seeing anyone make fun of you. If this has happened, please demonstrate when and where anyone made fun of you (or any other 'new people), and I assure you corrective action will be taken. SpartHawg948 23:43, June 19, 2010 (UTC) i see your point and have read the guidelines, but i feel instead of saying something like What a damn train-wreck of a page, they could say this page should be improved or deleted ,because no matter how long or bad it is i still put time into thisAdmiralmorris 23:48, June 19, 2010 (UTC) i have checked and have found no source other than kasumi`s dlc page even mention casual outfits on this wikiAdmiralmorris 23:51, June 19, 2010 (UTC) :So... instead of pointing out that the article needed work, I could have said it needed work? After all, when I said "What a damn train-wreck of a page", I was saying 'this article was in need of improvement' (which, btw, I did before posting my comment). You can disagree with how I express something, which is fine, but please don't attempt to paint it as me making fun of you, which was not the case at all. I took the time to clean up the page even though I support deleting it. The least you could do is give me a word of thanks instead of criticizing me for a comment I made. SpartHawg948 23:57, June 19, 2010 (UTC) :and the outfits still are in the game they should at least be on this wiki im sure some players spend a lot of time on the normandy talking to npc`s its still a gameplay feature Admiralmorris 00:00, June 20, 2010 (UTC) :ok thank you for taking the time to clean up the page This info should be on the wiki. This is why I support deleting this page but retaining the information and giving it its own section on the armor page, which deals with customization of armor (and is also the system through which you choose casual outfits). Not once did I say this page and all its information need to be completely removed from the entire wiki. SpartHawg948 00:03, June 20, 2010 (UTC) i understand what you are saying and i also support moving it to the armor page tooAdmiralmorris 00:06, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Redirect? I added the casual outfits to the Armor#Casual Outfits section. I just put some basic information and a gallery of the 5 outfits available. Anyway, since the information is now there, should this page just become a redirect to that particular section, or should it still be deleted entirely? I like a redirect, since searching for "casual outfits" will automatically go to this page, redirecting a visitor to the relevent section of the Armor article. I'm certainly not attached to it though. Dammej 09:00, June 20, 2010 (UTC) thanks and where did you get the pictures fromAdmiralmorris 09:13, June 20, 2010 (UTC) :The nice thing about a PC is the ability to take screenshots easily. :) Dammej 17:22, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Done, no need to wait on this one, especially because the info was already added to the Armor article. Article is now a redirect. Lancer1289 18:47, June 20, 2010 (UTC)